Legendary Weapons
Legendary weapons are a feature in Puzzle Forge II created by combining a specific combination of equipment pieces, enchantment levels, and gem levels. Many of the equipment on the list are either references to other video games or associated culture. Strategy and Additional Notes * An important tip for the Magical Wand, Forest's Shovel, Pegasus Armor, Wert's Leg, Hungry Cat's Claw, and others, is that despite the low tiered ingredients and high enchantment level requirement for crafting, not only can you rack up the required enchantment levels by molding the gems or parts that are highered tier, but also that more than 3 ores can fit a mold, granting the opportunity to achieve the required enchantment if your magician's tiles are spread out across the board when trying to make these legendary weapons in particular. * Though on a legendary tier, the weapons created are still recognized by their lowest-value component when trying to sell them to customers (a customer requesting an iron staff will not accept the Stick of Truth or Magical Wand as bronze components are required to create them). * When selling a legendary weapon, you receive an additional +1 Satisfaction Bonus called "It's a Legendary Weapon!" which will still accumulate with other satisfaction bonuses such as time and quality. * In random speech bubble events, customers will allude to the existence of legendary weapons by asking the player "Do you know how to make a legendary weapon?". * Weapons without time constraints can be crafted at any time of the day, it's only when a weapon has a listed requirement for time of day is when you need to craft it at that specific time. This also applies to seasons; if a weapon does not have a specificified season requirement, then it can be crafted in any season. ** However, it should be noted that this does not apply to enchantment and gem levels. If a legendary weapon does not have an enchantment or gem level listed in its requirement, then that means in order to craft it, it must have an enchantment/gem level of 0 when crafted. Armor Axe Claws Mace Staff Shield Spear Shovel Sword Twin Blades Trivia * Although the equipment in-game is known as Twin Blades, the legendary equipment names refer to them as "Double-Blades". * JumpMan's Hammer is a reference to the [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Donkey_Kong_(video_game) Nintendo arcade game Donkey Kong, released in 1981]. The name "JumpMan" refers to Mario's old name at the time. The hammer itself is a power-up acquired in the game which allows the player to destroy obstructions.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Donkey_Kong_(video_game) * Sulfuras' Hammer and Frostmourne are references to weapons found in the game World of Warcraft. ** Sulfuras' Hammer belongs to Ragnaros the Firelord, a boss enemy in WoW found in Blackrock Mountain.http://www.wowhead.com/npc=11502/ragnaros In the game, you have to actually defeat Ragnaros to receive the drop "Eye of Sulfuras" and forge it with the Sulfuron Hammer to create Sulfuras.http://www.wowhead.com/item=17182/sulfuras-hand-of-ragnaros *** Although it is referred to "Sulfuras' Hammer" in Puzzle Forge II, in World of Warcraft, it's titled "Sulfuras, Hand of Ragnaros". There isn't actually a character named Sulfuras. *** Like the in-game description suggests, in WoW, a blacksmith with a minimum skill of 300 is required to forge the Sulfuron Hammer, a component in creating Sulfuras.http://www.wowhead.com/item=17193/sulfuron-hammer ** Frostmourne is an iconic weapon in WoW, wielded by Arthas Menethil, better known as the Lich King. The Frostmourne, crafted by the Nathrezim, is a runeblade encased within the Frozen Throne and was originally created for the purpose of containing the Lich King.http://wowwiki.wikia.com/wiki/Frostmourne References __INDEX__ Category:Weapons